The Very Large Vulpix That Attacked Cinnabar...
by TRocket Girl
Summary: There's too many Seemores! I mean Seymores! I mean Seemoors! AHHH!!! And there's a really big Vulpix! AHHH!!


One day, some scientists at Cinnabar Laboratories were conducting some experiments. They where creating a potion, which will make Pokemon grow, but so far, they were unsuccessful. They thought they'd gotten everything right, and it should have worked, but it didn't. 

"Have any ideas?" Seemore asked. "Nope, not one." Seymoor responded. "Why don't we try testing it on a Pokemon?" Seemour asked. "Great idea! Maybe it's because throughout all of our experimentations, we've simulated the results instead of actually trying it." Seymore pointed out. "Maybe if we find a Pokemon trainer who'd be willing to let us test it on his or her Pokemon, we could find out if this stuff works or not!""Great idea, Seymore!" Seemoore said. "I know of a Pokemon trainer who'd probably let us try our experiment on his Pokemon, too. There is a trainer who lives in that mansion over there. He's just come back from the Pokemon League. He lost, he's really mad, and I don't think he's going to continue raising Pokemon…" Seemour had just found the answer all of the scientists had been looking for. They quickly got inside their van and drove to the other side of the island. 

"Sure! Take them all if you'd like! I could care less! I'm a horrible trainer, and these Pokemon are so horrible. My Vulpix couldn't even beat a Bellsprout! Here, take them all. I suggest you do your experiment on Vulpix, it's the most gentle." The Pokemon trainer said. "Thank you, sir. Have a nice day!" Seemore said. All of the scientists got into the van, and drove as fast as they could to get back to their laboratory. 

"We've finally got it! Seemoor, give the Vulpix just a little of the potion, but not too much." Seymore said "Hmm… just a little. Okay, here ya go, little Vuplix." Seymoor said and gave the Vulpix one-fourth of a cup. "Vulpix!" The Vulpix apparently wanted some more. "No way, little Vulpix!" Seymoor said. Vulpix used flamethrower! "VUUUUUULLPIX!" It cried. Seymoor was fried, and he dropped the bottle of potion. Vulpix then drank the entire bottle, which consisted of 3 cups! 

"Vuuuuuulpix!" It cried! The Vulpix started to grow! Then, it turned green! The other scientists walked in the room, and saw a five-foot tall green Vulpix standing next to a roasted Seymoor. "Vul-pix!" It said. Just then, it leapt up, tackled Seemour, and started licking him. "Ahh! Vulpix! Get off of me!' Seemour said. Just then, Vulpix started to grow again! It was now ten feet tall! "Ouchie… that hurts…" Seemour said. All of the other scientists ran out of the laboratory. "Vulpix vul!" The giant Vulpix cried. It started to chase the scientists. 

"Quick! Get in the van!" Seymoore yelled to the others. They all jumped in, and started to drive away as fast as they could. Vulpix started to follow! They drove all around, trying to loose the Vulpix, but they farther they went, the larger it got! By the time it was forty feet tall the Vulpix gave up. It decided to go play with those little people in that little city! 

The Vulpix ran toward the edge of the city. It was having a lot of fun! Just then, it spotted the scientists' van! The scientists were trying to tranquilize the Vulpix so it didn't destroy the city. 

The scientists were unsuccessful. Vulpix picked up the van with its mouth, and started to chew on it! It wasn't as good as a rubber chew toy, but it apparently satisfied Vulpix! The scientists jumped out and landed in some bushes. 

"Quickly, back to the lab!" Seemore yelled. They all started running, except Seemoore. He had missed the bushes and landed on the pavement. "Ow… I need a band aid…" Seemoore said. He crawled as fast as he could toward the city. 

The scientists finally made it back to the laboratory. Seemore gave all of the others instructions. Apparently, he had a plan. They all got to work immediately. 

While the scientists were busy trying to figure out how to get rid of the Vulpix, it was having a ton of fun with all of the "toy" cars, trucks, and airplanes in the city. It buried thirteen cars, destroyed five trucks, and made the airplane fly toward a very large building. "Vulpix! Vulpix!" It cried. Then it decided it was hungry, so it went to the nearest McDonalds. It picked up the building, shook it until all of the food came out. It was still hungry, so it did the same thing with the rest of the restaurants. 

"Hurry up!"Seemoor said. "I'm coming!" Seymore responded. They loaded a large container with a hose on it in one of their other vans, and a large bowl in another van. They quickly drove to the city. 

Vulpix was getting a little mad. No one wanted to play with it! So, it decided to burn down the city! It's fire spin attack was burning down all of the buildings. 

The scientists got as close to the Vulpix as they could. They took out the bowl, and filled it with whatever was in the large container. "Hey Vulpix! You must be awfully thirsty! Why don't you get a drink of water?" Seymore yelled to Vulpix. Vulpix stopped destroying buildings, and decided that a drink wasn't such a bad idea. It started to drink the liquid in the bowl, and as it drank, it shrunk. Finally, after it was the size it was supposed to be, Seemore grabbed it. 

A month later… 

After Vulpix had just about destroyed the city, the scientists were sued. Luckily, the day before they went to court, they discovered a cure for the common cold, so the people of the city decided not to sue them, and they made a ton of money. After that, the scientists, and Vulpix, lived happily ever after.


End file.
